Sabriel le chat d'encre et de papier
by Dream's steam
Summary: Sam grandit et au fil des années, un petit chat dessiné vivant apparaît sur ses cahiers, puis un carnet, et Sam se demande d'où est ce que cet ami inespéré peut bien venir. Pendant ce temps, un archange observe, invisible et protecteur.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Alors premièrement je tiens à vous dire que j'ai posté une fanfiction sur A03, elle s'appelle "Would you leave it all behind ?" et le pseudo est Zeyra. Elle parle d'une lycéenne, Leila, et de son petit frère Alex, 11 ans depuis peu. Suite à quelques aventures, ils se retrouvent dans l'univers de Supernatural, et veulent devenir des chasseurs. Ce sera une fanfiction à propos de la famille, des liens fraternels, et l'évolution de la relation entre nos OCs et les Winchester (PAS DE ROMANCE !). J'avais envie d'écrire cette fanfiction depuis bien longtemps et donc... La voilà ^^ je l'ai postée sur AO3 car la plupart des dialogues sont en anglais, donc c'est pour ceux qui ont besoin de copier/coller dans google traduction :D S'il vous plaît, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil, ça me ferait très plaisir :D

Pour ce qui est de cette fanfiction, c'est du Sabriel (waow le titre ne vous l'avait pas dit !) et c'était à la base une idée qui m'est venue en griffonnant dans la marge en cours. Je ne cessais de dessiner le même chat à l'air espiègle. J'ai fini par le nommer Sabriel, parce qu'il me faisait penser à ce ship, et de là m'est venue l'idée de cette fanfic. Je n'ai commencé à l'écrire que pour un défi mais je n'étais pas là le jour où il fallait rendre le texte et depuis je n'y ai pas touché ^^' donc voilà, pour vous, cadeau :D

* * *

 _ **Sabriel le chat d'encre et de papier**_

Chapitre 1 : Le dessin qui était bien plus que ça.

C'était une chaude journée d'été, la lumière éblouissante et brûlante du soleil inondait la pièce de clarté. Le professeur écrivait sur un tableau d'un vert fade tout en continuant d'expliquer le cours d'une voix qui manquait d'énergie. Seuls les bruits de sa craie et le son de sa voix monotone résonnaient dans la chaleur accablante, ponctués de quelques murmures et rires étouffés provenant des élèves. Ils avaient tous hâte de rentrer chez eux, voir leurs parents, jouer aux jeux vidéo ou encore, pour les plus chanceux, plonger dans leur piscine pour échapper à cette chaleur de début de juillet. Dans moins d'une semaine, ils seraient tous en vacances, libres de faire tout ce qui leur plaît, libres de s'amuser sans avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Chacun rêvait à ce qu'ils feraient une fois l'obligation du collège levée, et bien peu écoutaient le babillage incessant du professeur, qui le remarquait à peine. Et si au moins quelques élèves écoutaient, seul un écrivait le cours, bien qu'il ait l'air d'être le moins passionné de tous. Il était un peu plus petit que les autres, et ne parlait à personne. Sa tête couverte de cheveux bruns un peu trop longs se relevait de temps à autre pour jeter un coup d'œil au tableau. On pouvait alors apercevoir ses beaux yeux vert sombre, qui paraissaient avoir déjà bien trop vécu, et qui pourtant gardaient cette étincelle d'innocence et de douceur propre au regard d'un enfant.

Sur la couverture de son cahier vert pomme abîmé, on pouvait lire : Sam Winchester, 5C.

Il n'y avait pas de nom de matière au milieu de la page comme dans les cahiers de ses camarades, mais on pouvait trouver cette indication dans le coin supérieur gauche de chaque page couverte d'une écriture fine, propre et serrée. Sam, bien qu'arrivant bientôt à la fin de son cahier, gardait toujours une petite marge pour gribouiller ce qui lui passait par la tête quand le cours devenait trop ennuyeux. Il aurait fallu qu'il se trouve dans un lycée pour que le niveau du cours soit intéressant pour lui, mais son père avait refusé catégoriquement qu'il saute des classes, et son grand frère avait ajouté qu'il se ferait encore plus rejeter par les autres s'il avait l'air d'un bébé au milieu des autres.

L'enfant poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, lui. Peu importe combien le collège était ennuyeux, peu importe combien la chaleur était écrasante, il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse. Il préférait encore rester assis ici et s'ennuyer en étudiant quelque chose de normal, plutôt que rester assis seul dans sa chambre de motel miteuse et étudier les Wendigos et les signes communs d'activité démoniaque. Ses orbes vert forêt se levèrent vers l'horloge. Encore un quart d'heure. Il fit les exercices que le prof avait écrit au tableau puis tourna les pages de son cahier pour relire son cours de math. Mais alors qu'il en était à une double page sur l'histoire de la guerre d'indépendance, quelque chose attira son regard : un chat était dessiné dans la marge, et ce n'était décidément pas l'encre verte de son vieux stylo bille qui l'avait tracé. C'était de l'encre bleu marine de stylo-plume, et il n'en avait jamais possédé, à son grand regret.

Fronçant les sourcils, il détailla ce dessin qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Le chat semblait jeune, mais ce n'était pas non plus un chaton. Sam en était sûr, il avait nourri un chaton pendant une semaine une fois, et pensait à le garder en secret quand un jour il revint et l'animal avait disparu.

Le chat dessiné avait une tâche autour de l'œil gauche, comme celle d'un panda, et son oreille droite était remplie d'encre bleue elle-aussi. Sa patte gauche était entièrement bleue et était le début d'une bande qui s'enroulait autour de son dos et son ventre. Le prof éleva la voix pour interroger un élève et il releva la tête un instant. Quand le regard de Sam se posa sur la queue bleue et blanche du chat, il sursauta : elle avait bougé ! Juste un instant auparavant elle était calmement enroulée autour des pattes du félin d'encre, et désormais elle était droite comme un i, pointant vers le ciel !

Aussitôt, ses réflexes de chasseurs en herbe se mirent en place. Il regarda autour de lui dans la pièce si quelqu'un le fixait, avait les yeux entièrement noirs ou d'une autre couleur non naturelle, mais rien de ça. Personne ne suspect dans cette classe, simplement un professeur aussi ennuyé et tristement banal que ses élèves. Sam se reconcentra alors sur le chat et murmura : Christo ! Aucune réaction. Devant lui, deux filles se retournèrent et le regardèrent bizarrement avant de pouffer et lui tourner à nous le dos en murmurant activement. Sam roula les yeux, exaspéré, avant de tourner toute sa concentration sur le chat, le fixant.

Il sursauta pour la deuxième fois : Le chat bougeait de la plus fluide des manières et écrivait du bout de sa queue agile : « Je m'appelle Sabriel, et toi ? »

Sam, suspicieux, regarda sa page sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, avant que le chat d'encre n'ajoute : « Je veux juste être ton ami, je ne veux et ne peux te faire aucun mal. En plus, je sais que tu t'ennuies. »

Le garçon ne pu s'empêcher de penser que l'écriture était vraiment belle, fine et gracieuse, ni trop ronde ni trop stricte, très agréable à lire. Sans vraiment se poser plus de question, il commença à lui répondre. Car qu'est-ce qu'un chat d'encre pouvait bien lui faire, hein ? Absolument rien, voilà.

« Je m'appelle Sam, ton nom est bizarre, qui te l'a donné ? »

Le chat sautilla de joie et courut jusqu'à un endroit vierge de la feuille pour répondre.

« Mon maître. Viens, allons à la fin de ton cahier il y a plus de place. »

Sam tourna rapidement les pages, plus curieux que jamais.

« Qui est ton maître ? »

« Tu joues avec moi ? Si tu me dessine quelque chose je peux interagir avec ! »

Sam comprit immédiatement que le 'maître' ne voulait pas se dévoiler, et s'en fichait complètement, car ce chaton était adorable, et c'était la meilleure manière de finir le cours. Il dessina donc une petite balle et une pelote de laine plus grosse que Sabriel. Le chat souriait de son œil visible et se jeta sur la petite balle, la baladant sur la page. Puis il se tourna vers la pelote de laine avant de regarder Sam dans les yeux, et d'écrire du bout de la queue :

« Ta page sera couverte d'encre si je joue avec ça… »

Sam réprima un rire et répondit rapidement dans un coin de la page :

« Vas-y ! Ça sera drôle ! »

Aussitôt le chat couru jusqu'à la pelote et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la page, créant une longue diagonale et faisant rire Sam, qui s'empressa de vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu, mais pas âme qui vive semblait être au courant de sa présence dans la pièce, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Il continua de rire face aux bêtises de Sabriel, émerveillé par sa chance d'être tombé sur la petite créature pas plus haute que quatre carreaux de cahier. Il découvrit donc qu'un chat d'encre pouvait s'emmêler dans de la laine autant qu'un chat en chair et en os.

Mais juste au moment où il commençait à dessiner un arbre au petit chat, la sonnerie retentit. Alors que tous les élèves se dépêchaient de sortir en souriant à pleine dents, Sam soupira, et ferma son cahier à regret avant de quitter la salle en trainant des pieds.

Mais sur le chemin pour rentrer au motel, il eut soudain l'espoir que le chat serait resté dans le cahier, et son pas se fit actif. Il rentra en trombe dans sa chambre, où il devrait encore passer quelques jours avant que son frère et son père rentrent d'une chasse. Il jeta sa veste sur le lit qu'il n'occupait pas et ouvrit son sac puis son cahier, presque essoufflé par sa précipitation.

Mais tous ses espoirs retombèrent, faisant couler son cœur dans sa poitrine au passage.

Il eut beau chercher, tourner toutes les pages encore et encore, Sabriel n'était plus là.

Ce que le chat avait écrit et ce que Sam avait répondu avait disparu, plus aucune trace de leur échange.

Il aurait pu croire à une hallucination ou à un rêve si la balle et la pelote de laine n'étaient pas toujours en désordre sur la dernière page de son vieux cahier vert.

* * *

N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à Would you leave it all behind ? sur AO3 (archive of our own) c'est triste que la communauté française soit si petite sur ce site :(

Je posterai un autre chapitre demain ou dans quelques heures ! (Sauf si j'oublie, ceux qui me connaissent savent que si j'aime vraiment ma fic je finit par m'en souvenir, et si on me rappelle de poster pareil ^^'') Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis pas un poisson rouge à ce point là. Je crois. OMG XD pardonnez moi. une review ? ça encourage beaucoup ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Même si y'a pas grand monde en fait :/ c'est dommage plus le temps passe moins il y a de gens qui commentent les fanfic, c'est triste.

Donc, voila le deuxième chapitre ! Si vous me connaissez un peu, vous savez que j'ai tendance à être un peu en retard mais à poster au final ^^' donc ne désespérez pas quand le chapitre n'arrive pas à l'heure, il finira par être là, c'est juste moi qui suis débordée par le boulot :D

Aller, bonne lecture !

ps : je ne déteste pas Dean (je l'adore, et j'adore Sam aussi, ils me font penser à mon petit frère et moi), et je ne supporte pas quand les deux frères ne s'entendent pas, donc ne me détestez pas quand Dean fait un peu son connard à un moment ^^' personne n'est parfait.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Disputes.

« Papa, je veux aller à l'université plus tard. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Sans le prévenir, sa bouche avait formulé ses pensées. Et puis depuis quand il appelait son père papa ? Peut-être que ça adoucirait la réaction de n'importe quel autre père, mais sûrement pas celle du sien. Il aurait dû le savoir puisque ça faisait quatorze ans que John était son père, mais encore une fois, il oublié de réfléchir avant de parler.

Désormais, en conséquence inévitable de ses mots, un silence de mort était tombé sur la pièce sombre. Son père, qui nettoyait leurs fusils à pompe sur le canapé, le fixait. Dean le regardait, les yeux ronds et inquiets, tout son corps tendu à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Enfin, son grand frère décida de ne pas intervenir et continua à remplir des cartouches de sel comme si de rien n'était.

Sam, debout planté au milieu de la pièce, ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

La voix calme et glacée de leur père brisa le silence lourd qui avait persisté quelques minutes.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu aller à l'université ? »

Les deux adolescents frémirent. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien ce ton : c'était la parfaite définition du calme avant la tempête. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Quoi que réponde Sam, il aura à subir l'orage. Dean laissa échapper la cartouche qu'il avait à la main et elle tomba au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant comparé à l'absence de son étouffante. Quand les regards se tournèrent vers lui il marmonna une excuse avant d'aller continuer sa besogne dehors.

Sam s'arma de courage et se lança.

« Je crois que je euh… Que je veux devenir avocat. »

John éclata de rire et lui lança d'une voix moqueuse :

« Tu crois ? Tu crois ? Les gens croient en beaucoup de choses fiston, et c'est pas pour ça qu'elles sont réelles ! Toi ? Un avocat ? » Il rit à nouveau, comme si c'était la blague la plus drôle du monde.

Soudain, son expression devint sérieuse, puis menaçante.

« Tu dis que tu veux devenir avocat ? Pourquoi ? Parce que ça gagne bien sa vie un avocat. Tu n'es qu'un petit égoïste ! Tu as pensé à combien de gens vont mourir juste parce que tu as décidé de passer une vie tranquille et banale à souhait au lieu de devenir ce que tu es sensé être et les sauver ?! »

Ça y'était, il criait, la tempête avait éclaté. Sam se tendit et rentré ses épaules en baissant la tête, tout pour que ça passe plus vite, tout pour que sa colère s'apaise. Tout pour ne pas montrer sa douleur.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la colère qui naquit en lui. Comment osait-il le traiter d'égoïste ?! Lui qui avait trainé ses enfants dans un monde d'horreurs et de souffrances, simplement pour se venger d'un démon qu'il ne trouvera sûrement jamais !

« Non ! Je ne suis pas égoïste ! Mais toi, toi tu l'es ! Tu veux venger la mort de maman et tu t'en fou si tu gâche la vie de tes enfants au passage ! MAMAN N'AURAIT JAMAIS VOULU ÇA ! »

Les mots butaient, trébuchaient dans sa bouche, mais sortaient à toute vitesse. Il avait les poings serrés, la gorge brûlante, et son estomac était si contracté que Sam en aurait mal s'il n'était pas submergé par sa rage.

Cependant, sa colère ressemblait à une petite frustration face à celle qu'il vit briller dans les yeux de son père, qui articula de la voix la plus calme et terrifiante qu'il n'ait jamais entendue :

« Ne. Parle. Plus. Jamais. D'Elle. Comme ça. »

Sam allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, il ne savait pas encore trop quoi, quand son père se leva, passa devant lui sans lui adresser un seul regard, et sorti.

Quelques secondes plus tard Dean entra comme un ouragan.

Sam lui tourna instantanément le dos, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce que son frère avait à dire, car il était sûr de quel côté son frère se rangerait et ce sans se poser de questions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! »

Parfois, Sam aimerait plus que tout ne pas connaître Dean aussi bien, rien que pour le plaisir d'espérer un peu. Il répliqua d'une voix froide :

« Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me traiter d'égoïste alors qu'il nous a gâché la vie pour une histoire de vengeance. »

« Tu as parlé de maman ?! »

« Oui. »

Dean pris deux ou trois longues respirations. Mais ça ne marchera pas.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ! »

Sam sursauta et baissa la tête, combattant les larmes qui montaient.

Dean reprit d'une voix plus basse, quoique toujours colérique :

« Tu veux aller à l'université et laisser tous les gens que pourrait sauver dans le futur mourir parce que tu voulais égoïstement d'une vie plus calme et moins dangereuse. Papa a raison, je ne vois pas en quoi tu n'es pas égoïste et papa n'est pas égoïste car lui au moins fait passer sa vie après celle des autres ! »

Si Sam avait levé les yeux, il aurait vu le regard inquiet de Dean, il aurait vu sa peur et son visage qui hurlait qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir mais voulait juste que les choses aillent mieux.

Si Sam avait réfléchi, il aurait compris que son frère était juste maladroit et mal à l'aise face à ce genre de situations.

Mais Sam avait la tête baissée, et retenait ses larmes de tout son être.

Il y eut un court moment de silence, avant que Dean ne l'achève d'une voix calme et triste.

« Elle aurait honte de toi Sam. »

Sam ferma les yeux, essayant une dernière fois de retenir ses larmes, mais il senti avec horreur une perle chaude rouler sur sa joue, puis une deuxième, et une troisième, et toute une rivière de douleur.

« Sammy… ? »

Mais il n'écoutait pas. Il courrait déjà vers sa chambre, tentant de la trouver à travers le brouillard de ses larmes.

Une fois enfermé à l'intérieur, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et il était sur le point d'attraper son Mp3 quand il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Ni lui ni Dean ne possédait de carnet en cuir vert. Curieux, il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver un ami éphémère qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier, malgré deux ans d'absence de ce-dernier.

Un chat d'encre était assis au milieu de la première page, le regardant d'un air affectueux. Il semblait un peu plus âgé maintenant, mais pas de beaucoup.

Le chat reposait sur une phrase, écrite dans cette même belle écriture que lors de leur première et seule rencontre.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Sam, sa tristesse un instant oubliée, fouilla dans le tiroir où il rangeait ses affaires et en sortit un stylo plume vert. Il avait réussi à récupérer ce petit bijou quand un élève l'avait fait tomber et que la plume s'était tordue. Dégoûté, l'adolescent l'avait jeté à la poubelle. À la fin du cours, Sam l'avait récupéré et l'avait réparé une fois dans sa chambre de motel. Revenant au présent, le brun commença à écrire avec empressement.

« Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi étais-tu parti ? »

« Je suis désolé Sam, il y a eu une guerre et mon maître était occupé. »

« Pardonné. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Tu peux me voir ? »

« Bien sûr ! Et t'entendre aussi, mais je suis presque sûr que les humains te prendraient pour un fou si tu parles à un bout de papier. »

Sam eut un léger rire qui se transforma en sanglot quand les mots de son frère résonnèrent dans sa tête. Le chat écrivit aussitôt.

« Sam ? Ne pleure plus, s'il te plait, ne pleure plus. »

La main tremblante, Sam répondit.

« Je voulais aller à l'université. Mais mon père ne veut pas, et il s'est énervé, et il a dit que j'étais égoïste de vouloir vivre une vie normale en sacrifiant toutes les vies que j'aurai pu sauver. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas être un chasseur que tu es égoïste, Sam. » Le chat fit une pause et le regarda étrangement.

« Tu sais que tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam fondit en larme dès qu'il termina de lire ces lignes.

Mais ce n'était pas le même genre de sanglots. Ces pleurs étaient nécessaires pour alléger son cœur. Au bout d'un moment, Sam s'essuya les yeux et se sentait un peu mieux. Oui, il avait le droit de vouloir d'une vie telle que celle-là, car tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux.

Dean choisit ce moment pour frapper à la porte. Paniqué, Sam lu ce que Sabriel lui écrivit.

« Parle-lui, je suis sûr qu'il voulait bien faire. Il t'aime, c'est ton frère. »

Sam lui répondit d'une écriture tremblante et empressée.

« Il a dit que ma mère aurait honte de moi ! »

« Je sais, j'ai tout entendu en fait. Et je suis sûr qu'il a juste été vraiment maladroit. Mon maître aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un comme moi pour l'aider à faire la paix avec ses frères quand il était encore temps. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, mais le félin d'encre arborait une expression si sérieuse qu'il obtempéra.

« Oui… ? » Et oh mon dieu sa voix était dans un état épouvantable.

« Sam… Sammy, ouvre la porte, s'il te plait. »

Sam se tourna vers Sabriel, affolé, et écrivit rapidement :

« Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état ! »

Le chat lui répondit, l'air tranquille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Fais-moi confiance et ouvre-lui la porte, il se chargera du reste. À bientôt Sammy ! »

Et le chat lui sourit avant de disparaître, emportant tous leurs mots avec lui et ne laissant qu'une page vierge.

Sam ne put s'en empêcher.

« Non ! Sabriel revient ! »

Dean tambourina à la porte.

« Sam ! A qui tu parles ?! Ouvre-moi ! »

Sam lança un dernier regard au carnet vert avant de le cacher sous son oreiller.

Il se leva, se sentant plus petit et frêle que jamais, malgré la poussée de croissance incroyable qu'il subissait en ce moment.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et tourna doucement la clé, rassemblant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée tout son courage.

Aussitôt que le clic retenti, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Dean aux yeux rougis et au visage tordu par les remords et l'inquiétude.

« Sammy, Sam, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi je ne pensais pas ce que je disais c'est juste que je savais pas quoi faire et je déteste quand papa te crie dessus je voulais juste que tout aille bien entre nous trois je suis tellement désolé… »

Dean s'arrêta net quand il remarqua les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau des yeux forêt de son frère. Suivant son instinct, il l'attira dans un câlin et le serra contre lui de toute ses forces. Son petit frère commença à sangloter, lâchant enfin prise, et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans ressentir le besoin de rompre l'étreinte, car les deux en avaient vraiment besoin. Ils avaient besoin de savoir que l'autre serait là quoi qu'il arrive, besoin d'avoir au moins une personne sur qui compter dans ce monde bien trop sombre pour des âmes si pures.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua la silhouette qui les épiait, un doux sourire satisfait au visage. Les yeux de l'ombre mystérieuse brillèrent un instant et la seconde suivante elle s'évanouit dans un bruissement d'ailes. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

* * *

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi, ça mérite une review ?** J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je crois que le prochain chapitre se passera durant la saison 2... A dans quelques jours !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tous les follows favs et reviews !

J'ai essayé de supprimer le plus de fautes possibles pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il y en aura moins que dans le dernier, d'ailleurs quand j'aurai le temps j'irai le relire pour supprimer les fautes :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Des cris et des ombres.

* * *

Son corps entier hurlait de douleur. Il ouvrit la porte d'une main couverte du sang d'un autre mêlé au sien, et boita jusqu'à la douche.

Epuisé, il ne fit que glisser contre la porte de la salle de bain, son vieux sac de sport vert fade toujours à la main. Sa veste kaki était plus rouge sombre qu'autre chose maintenant. La seule chose rassurante à propos de ses blessures, c'était que le pire avait déjà était pris en charge. La balle qui avait été tirée dans le bas de son ventre, juste au-dessus de sa hanche droite, avait été rudement mais rapidement retirée par son père. Il avait envie de se rebeller de leur crier que ce n'était pas la vie qu'un ado de 16 ans devrait avoir, mais le regard de la petite fille qu'il avait sauvée en se mettant entre la balle et elle n'avait pas de prix. Il avait sauvé une vie aujourd'hui, et ça valait bien toutes les blessures du monde.

De plus, il était bien trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que dormir. Il allait fermer les yeux quand il entendit des cris incompréhensibles se rapprocher. Quelques secondes plus tard, il comprit chaque mot.

« IL AURAIT PU MOURIR À CAUSE DE TOI DEAN ! »

Il y eut une réponse, mais elle était trop étouffée pour que Sam l'entende.

« AH OUI ? ET BIEN ENTRAINE TOI AU LIEU DE RESTER PLANTÉ LÀ ! »

Sam porta ses mains tremblantes de fatigue à ses oreilles en grimaçant. Pourquoi son père avait-il toujours besoin de reporter sa culpabilité sur les autres ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il accuse son fils quand c'était lui et lui seul qui avait trainé son plus jeune fils avec lui pour chasser des loups garous ?!

Les cris continuèrent, mais Sam ne les écoutait plus, il était bien trop épuisé. Au bout d'un moment, le brun cru vaguement comprendre que les deux seuls membres de sa famille dysfonctionnelle partaient prendre l'air chacun de leur côté. Dès que le silence se fit, il se laissa glisser dans un sommeil profond, toujours assis contre la porte de la petite salle de bain, le sol blanc se tâchant doucement de son sang.

Quelqu'un était en train d'enrouler quelque chose autour de son bras. Ces mains étaient chaudes… Agréables, et douces aussi. Sam ne voulait surtout pas qu'elles s'en aillent. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait touché aussi gentiment ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il allait ouvrir les yeux mais de peur que les mains s'arrêtent une fois qu'il était réveillé, il garda ses paupières closes. Malheureusement, les mains s'envolèrent quelques secondes plus tard de toute manière.

« Sam, je sais que t'es réveillé. Aller ouvre tes yeux que je vois comme ils sont verts ! »

La voix était celle d'un homme, sûrement plutôt jeune, et elle était enjouée et charmante. Une bouffée de confiance et de familiarité envers cette personne envahit le garçon, sans qu'ils puisse comprendre pourquoi.

Sam ouvrit alors les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un homme plutôt petit (par rapport à lui en tous cas) et très souriant. Ses cheveux d'un blond foncé étaient coiffés d'une manière que Sam trouva tout à fait agréable à regarder. Mais ce qui le captiva le plus, ce furent ses yeux. Ils étaient de couleur miel et brillaient d'une malice sans borne. Il y avait aussi un petit quelque chose comme de l'affection et de l'inquiétude, ou bien était-ce de la tristesse.

« Tu aimes ce que tu regardes ? » Rigola l'homme. Et quel beau son que son rire, pensa Sam.

Puis il se reconnecta à la réalité, et d'un coup, les questions fusèrent avant même qu'il y pense.

« Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Vous m'avez enlevé ? Laissez-moi partir ! Pourquoi vous avez enroulé un bandage autour de mon bras ? Pourquoi je n'ai plus ma veste et mon t-shirt rendez les moi ! »

« Hey hey calmos kiddo. Je suis Gabriel, on est dans un de mes refuges personnels, et je ne fais que te soigner avant de te renvoyer chez toi car ton incompétente de famille n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se disputer à propos de toi pendant que tu t'évanouissais dans la salle de bain. »

« Je… Euh… Quoi ? » Gabriel éclata à nouveau de rire, un rire malicieux mais presque affectueux en même temps.

« Très constructif. J'aurais peut-être pas dû te donner autant de ces drôles de gélules qui apparemment font passer la douleur, je n'y connais rien moi à ce genre de truc d'humain. »

Les instincts de chasseurs de Sam tentèrent de se réveiller, mais il avait tellement, tellement sommeil…

« S'il vous plaît… » L'homme qui n'était pas humain apparemment, le coupa.

« Oh, pas besoin de vous. Tutoie moi Moose. »

« Moose… ? » Gabriel sourit, amusé.

« Oui. Toi. Moose. Alors, tu disais ? »

« S'il te plaît, rends-moi ma veste et mon t-shirt, je les aime bien…

« T'aime vraiment beaucoup le vert hein kiddo ? C'est ta couleur préférée ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

« Oui… »

« C'est vrai que t'aime bien écrire en vert… » Marmonna Gabriel en se levant pour partir chercher les vêtements.

Sam fronça encore plus les sourcils, il savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal, que rien n'était normal d'ailleurs, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner son cerveau, il ne pouvait que regarder autour de lui, et il ne réussisait pas à prendre en compte les détails. Il craignit un instant que l'homme lui ait donné trop d'il ne savait trop quoi pour 'faire passer la douleur' mais cette pensée s'estompa rapidement comme toutes les autres.

Gabriel revînt et Sam dû faire un effort pour se souvenir de son nom. Il tendit les mains pour récupérer ses vêtements, et le non-humain les lui donna. Le plus jeune Winchester tenta alors de les enfiler mais ses mouvements étaient trop vagues et désordonnés. Il senti alors des mains chaudes et douces se poser sur les siennes, et malgré sa confusion, il pensa que c'était étrange pour un adolescent de seize ans d'avoir besoin de se faire aider pour s'habiller, et de recevoir sans broncher celle d'un inconnu. Il rit légèrement et la pensée s'envola, oubliée. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était complètement habillé, mais il était soudainement bien plus réveillé quand Gabriel s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui jusqu'à que la tête de Sam repose contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Chh… Dors, tu es épuisé. »

Et Sam obéit, car effectivement, il était épuisé. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il se sentait étrangement bien aux côtés de l'homme non-Homme.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans le lit d'une chambre de motel, Dean était assis sur une chaise, à son chevet. Dès que son grand frère posa les yeux sur lui, il dit :

« Je suis désolé Sammy, tellement désolé je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger comme j'aurais dû… J'espère que tu te sens mieux est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? »

Et à sa plus grand surprise, Sam pu répondre honnêtement :

« Non, je n'ai mal nulle part. »

Avant d'ajouter, se rappelant vaguement de la nuit d'avant.

« Je crois que j'ai rêvé que quelqu'un me soignait, c'était vraiment bizarre comme rêve, mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir. »

Dean, l'air soulagé, lui répondit, un fin sourire aux lèvres :

« Bah, je me souviens presque jamais de mes rêves, et puis au moins t'as pas rêvé de clown ! »

Sam lui donna un coup de poing amical en s'asseyant.

« Jerk ! »

Dean lui fit enfin un vrai sourire.

« Bitch. »

* * *

Une review ? à dans quelques jours pour le chapitre 4 !


End file.
